


Revenge is sweet...As is my red hoodied love!

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Mates, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire, only Peter and Derek are left. Derek is the Alpha...<br/>Peter wants revenge...and he is going to get it.</p><p>He has also found his mate...who comes to visit him everyday since the fire....</p><p>I suck at summaries....don't kill me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!

_There were screams...horrible horrible screams. Peter was crawling out the front door as Derek ran to him._

  
_"PETER! PETER!" he yelled, grabbing the man and pulling him the rest of the way off the porch._

  
_The firetrucks weere pulling up with the police cars._

  
_Paramedics ran to help peter as a man..the sheriff, ran towards him scooping him up in his arms and running away from the house._

  
_Derek thrashed around, kicking at the sheriff. "Put me down! I have to save them! MOM...DAD!!!!!!" he yelled still kicking._

  
_The sheriff held on to him, and he finally stopped thrashing...because the screams started to fade and then stopped completly._

  
_And with that...His whole family was gone...burned to the ground...All that was left was Peter..and that wasn't even certain yet._

  
**Almost six years later**

  
Peter is laying in his hospital bed. He is almost healed...but not yet strong enough to heal himself comepletly. At night when no one was around, he would pace around his room.

  
He didn't dare let anyone see him. He didn't want them to alert his only family left...Derek.

  
Derek was the Alpha now...and to heal completely and be strong enough to get his revenge, he would have to Kill his nephew, and he couldn't let him be ready...he had to take him by surprise.

  
It was almost 6pm and he could hear the boy....getting closer and closer to his room. Ever since he was put in this hospital...everynight at 6pm he would come and sit with him. Sometimes he only stayed an hour...sometimes he stayed many.  
He babbled mostly about his school and lacrosse. Everyday he would tell Peter of the weather and what day it was. He had grown to love this boy. He was the only person who bothered to sit with him.

  
Not even Derek had come to visit. Assuming he was nothing but a vegtable...Derek didn't even bother with him.

  
He composed his face, and stared blankly at the ceiling as the boy came in.

  
"hey there Peter! How are you today?" the boy asked walking over to his bed and taking the chair sitting next to it.

  
"You look like you've healed somemore since I was here yesterday! I don't know how that's possible, but it's awesome!" The boy said with a smile on his face.

  
He didn't say anything for a few mintutes.

  
"OH! guess what?! I finally made first line! The coach is giving me a chance at the next game! I'm so excited! I wish that you could come and see me play, that way I would at least have someone to watch me.." he trailed off at the end, sounding a little saddened.

  
Peter wanted nothing more but to reach out and hug the boy. Over the years, he had come to know the boy as Stiles. He was the Sheriffs son. His mother had died almost a year after the fire that took his family from him.

  
After his mothers passing, his father hadn't taken it well. He had started drinking and not coming home much. But, when he did all he did was use Stiles as his own personal punching bag.

  
Peter could always smell the bruises on his skin and the faint smell of dried blood.

  
After seeking his revenge on the ones who burnt his house to the ground...he might have to do that same to the sheriff.

  
Peter had come to love Stiles. Being a werewolf...he heard of his family talk about mates..

  
And from what he can remember of the conversations...Stiles was deffently his mate.

  
He knew, and could feel how much love the boy showed towards him as well.

  
The only thing Stiles had never told him is, why he had started to come and see him...and sit with him in the first place. He was still very puzzled of this and thought about it often. He couldn't wait until he got the chance to ask him.

  
Peter was a little nervous to how Stiles would take everything once he explained it to him, but he had hope, and knew in his heart that it would be alright.

  
An hour passed fast that night, and in no time at all Stiles was standing and putting on his red hoodie. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer tonight Peter, dad is getting off early tonight and if I don't have dinner ready for him...well you know." he told him.   
Before he left he walked over and pulled something out of his backpack. He lifted Peters right arm and placed it underneath. Then he leaned over further and hugged the man.

  
"I'll see you tomorrow." he told him, and with one last smile he left the room.

  
Once Peter was sure he was gone and no one else was coming, and looked down at what Stiles had layed under his arm and he smiled.

  
It was a smalled stuffed wolf....

  
"How Ironic" he thought to himself smiling.

 

 

 


	2. Stiles

Stiles is pulling the roast beef from the oven just as his dad walks in. He lets out a sigh of relief. "Hey dad, how was your day?" he asked not looking up from the table he is setting.

  
"It was shitty the same as every other day." his dad answers him.

  
He doesn't bother answering back. Once the table is set he starts bringing the food over and grabbing his dad a beer and him a water before finally sitting down.

  
They don't speak, His dad just loads his plate with food and Stiles follows suit.

They eat in silence for a few minutes before his dad finally speaks.

  
"This food taste like shit. You think maybe you would be able to get the smallest thing right." his dad says eying Stiles.

  
This is what his dad does...it's a game to him. To see how long he can taunt Stiles until he slip up and says something wrong so he has an excuse to beat him.

  
Stiles bites his lip and takes a deep breathe before speaking, "I'm sorry dad. Would you like me to make you something else instead? Our I could go out and grab something for you?" he asks his father, not looking up.

  
His father doesn't say anything. He picks up his fork and continues to eat. Stiles is trying to think of something to say to break the silence, and finally it hits him, "Oh hey! Guess what, I made first line today! Coach is putting me in on Friday!" Stiles says looking up at him with a smile on his face.

  
His face falls when his dad starts laughing. "And? You think I would be proud of you or something? Big fucking deal, the coach just feels bad for you. Your not fucking good at anything and you never will be." his dad tells him.

  
His dad takes another bite and makes a face, "This really does taste like shit." he says again flinging his plate to the floor. It crashes and shatters. He stands up, "Clean this shit up and throw that nasty food away. I'm going out to get something, don't wait up." his dad tells him walking away.

  
Stiles goes to take another bite before getting up and his dad yells, "Oh no, since you can't cook a good enough meal for me, you can fucking go to bed hungry." and walks out the door.

  
Stiles sighs and puts his fork down and stands up. He knows that it's stupid to not go ahead an eat, but he knows some way or another he would get caught and there would be hell to pay. He throws everything out and cleans up before heading upstairs.

 

 

  
He goes in and lays on his bed.

He wishes that visiting hours weren't over...then he could go and see Peter. Seeing him always makes him feel so much better.

  
Stiles isn't sure why he started going to sit with Peter everyday after the fire. He just kinda felt like he was being pulled towards his room, and when he had peaked in and saw the man his heart skipped a beat.

  
It almost pains him every time he has to leave the mans bedside.

He doesn't understand his feelings, not at all.

  
He was so happy to see the man making such an improvement in healing over the past few weeks. He was hoping that he would start talking soon. Of course a part of him worries if Peter would still let him come visit. He doesn't even know if the man enjoys his company...or could hear him for that matter.

  
He had this ache in his chest...he really wanted to go see Peter. "Well....why the hell not!" he said aloud getting up from his bed and heading down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later he was hovering in the entrance of the intensive care unit.

There didn't seem to be anyone there...not even a nurse. Stiles thought that was pretty fucked up, just because they couldn't move or anything...doesn't mean they should just be abandoned at night!

  
_"It's now or never."_ he thought to himself as he ran down the hall towards Peters door. He waited a few seconds looking around and then he slowly pushed open the door...and almost screamed.

  
There standing by the window...was Peter Hale and he was smiling at him, "Hello Stiles, won't you come in?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Enjoying yourselves? Let me know!.....kinda on a roll I think tonight. I am going to try and pound out another chapter before bed!


	3. Truths

Stiles stood there stunned. "H..how? I was just here earlier...." he whispers out.

  
He knows that it's not normal, him being up like this and awake...and for fuck sake talking. But all he wants to do right now is run to him..

  
He goes to move but he stops and looks up sheepishly at Peter. Peter doesn't say anything, all he does is hold out his arms to the boy. That's all Stiles needs, and he is being wrapped in his arms.

  
Peter has his face buried into Stiles neck, and he is inhaling taking in the boys scent. That's when he notices that there isn't any fear, curiosity yes...but no fear.

  
"Stiles." he says lifting the boys face to meet his. "Aren't you frightened at all?" Peter asks him.

  
Stiles thinks for a few minutes and then says, "No..I'm confused...but I'm not scared. I can't tell you how bad I've wanted to walk in this room and you be standing here. How many times I played it over and over again in my mind."

  
Peter listens to his heartbeat, and Stiles isn't lying. Peter smiles at him and wraps him back in his arms, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

  
After a few more minutes Stiles breaks away and looks up at him, "Will you tell me? Tell me how you healed so quickly?" he asks looking into Peters eyes.

  
"I'll tell you if you tell me why you have been coming to see me almost everyday since the fire." he tells Stiles. Stiles nods.

  
Peter takes him by the hand and walks him over to the table in his room and they both take a seat.

  
"I don't know why I come..or why I started to. I was in the hospital, visiting my mother. When I went to leave one day I had this urge to walk this way...and I didn't stop walking until I got to your door." Stiles tells him but stops, looking up into the mans eyes.

  
"It's OK Stiles, you can tell me." Peter reassures him.

  
Stiles swallows and then continues, "When I opened the door and I saw you...I..I don't know. I felt like my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to..no I DID cry when I saw what had happened to you. I didn't even know who you were. But, I felt like I had to be there...that I had to come back. It was almost painful to think about not coming back. I did think it to...but only once. The feelings I got...thinking about never seeing you again..it was to painful." Stiles finishes with tears in his eyes.

  
Peter reaches up and catches a tear as it falls and wipes it away.

  
"Your the only person that has come to see me since I've been here. I have a nephew, his name is Derek. He was the only one to survive the fire.." he tells Stiles.

  
"I know who he is, my dad has arrested him a lot the passed couple of years. My dad was the one who found him that night trying to run back into the house." Stiles told Peter.

  
They both sit in silence for a few minutes.

  
"Peter...W..why did someone burn down your house?" Stiles asks him in a hushed voice.

  
"Well I suppose this is where I tell you my story now...Stiles...I'm..Well I'm a werewolf." Peter tells him.

  
Stiles doesn't say anything at first and then he lets out a laugh, "No really...are you going to tell me the truth?"

  
Peter smirks and then all had once his eyes are turning and his claws are coming out and his fangs....his hair is starting to grow.

  
"HOLY SHIT!" Stiles almost yells out to loudly, but he doesn't jump or move away from him.

  
Stiles reaches out his hand towards Peter. He takes one of Peters hands in his and studies the claws. Running his index finger back and fourth over one.

  
Peter is staring at him...Stiles is almost awestruck and it warms Peters heart.

  
"If your a wolf, how comes you didn't heal sooner?" Stiles asks him, looking up to meet his eyes.

  
"I was very near death. I have to become an Alpha to heal fully. I can only become and Alpha if I kill Derek and take it from him. And after I do that...i plan on hunting down the people responsible for burning down my house and killing my entire family in one night." Peter tells him.

  
Stiles doesn't say anything, Peter can tell that he is deep in thought. Out of no where he let's out a little laugh.

  
Peter smiles, "What is so funny?" he asks him.

  
"I..I just...HAHA! I bought you a stuffed wolf this morning..." he says laughing.

  
At that Peter lets out a laugh as well.

  
Stiles face falls a little after that and Peter can tell that he is worried about something. "Stiles, what is it? What's wrong?" Peter asks him.

  
"Well..your going to have to leave the hospital..and people will know that your missing. And then once you kill Derek...Well what if they put it all together...you'd have to leave town..." he trails off in a whisper.

  
"My sweet sweet boy...I will do my best at hiding for now. If it comes down to me having to leave...well you will just have to come with me." he tells him.

  
Stiles eyes light up, "You would really let me come with you?" he asks Peter.

  
"I couldn't leave here unless you agreed to come with me Stiles. The feelings that you say you have for me...I have them for you as well. Stiles....Your my mate...and I am yours. It's a werewolf thing..and it's not really that common, more so with humans...I would die without you Stiles." he told him.

  
Out of no where Stiles is kneeling down to him and pressing his lips against Peters. Peters eyes go wide at first, but then they fall closed and he wraps his arms around Stiles bringing him closer to him.

  
He eventually pulls him on to his lap, his hands at the small of his back up under his shirt. He licks across Stiles lips and he takes the hint. He parts his lips and Peter slips his tongue in and explores his mouth as his hands explore his body....  
  
  
After what seems like forever, they finally pull away from each other. "Stiles...as much as I hate this..you have to go home now. I was planning on leaving tonight, and I was going to come by your house...but I guess you beat me to it, huh?" he says laughing.

  
"I want you to leave here, run straight home and don't stop. I am going to stay behind and collect ALL the camras tapes so as no one sees me walk out or you coming to visit me tonight." he tells Stiles.

  
Stiles rushes up and presses his body back against Peters kissing him again, "When will I see you again?" Stiles asks after pulling away.

  
Peter caresses his check, "Soon baby, I promise. I'll come by tomorrow night. Now go!" he tells Stiles with one last kiss and ushers the boy out.

  
Once he rounds up all the tapes, he leaves the hospital. Once in the tree line he wolfs out and makes a run for the old burnt down Hale house...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so pleased that you guys are liking this so much! :-)


	4. The town explodes

The next morning when Stiles wakes up he has a missed text from Scott, his best friend. _DUDE! You have to turn on the news!!!_ -it read.

  
Stiles scrambles out of bed and runs down the stairs to the living room. He grabs the remote and turns the T.V on.

  
_"If you have just tuned in, the lone fire survivor Peter Hale is missing from his hospital room. Peter is in a coma, so the police are treating this a kidnapping. Peter is the uncle of Derek Hale who wasn't in the house at the time it was burnt down six years ago. When Police went to the younger Hales apartment this morning to tell him, the police found his apartment empty. Upon trying to get a hold of at his job, it turn out he didn't show up today. Police are not yet sure if he is a suspect or a victim a well. We will have more on the evening news at 5."_

  
He switched off the t.v and jut sat there stunned. He was so deep in thought they he didn't even hear his father come into the house.

  
"Why the hell aren't you at school? It started almost an hour ago." his dad yelled.

  
"I..I'm not feeling good. I was going to call and ask if I could stay home and then I saw the news and thought better of it. Who would kidnap a comatose person?" he asked his dad raising a eyebrow.

  
His dad came over and moved his hand to Stiles head and he flinched before he realized his dad was just seeing if he was warm.

  
"Well, you don't have a fever but your sweating like a pig. Stay home, I don't give a shit. And that is a very good question. I most likely won't be home much for the next week or so. Try not to get your self in any fucking trouble. Understood?" his dad asked giving him a dark look.

  
Stiles just nods.

  
At that his dad goes up to his room, grabs some new clothes and heads back out the door without so much as a goodbye.  
Stiles grabs some breakfast and heads back up to his room, grabbing his laptop he crawls back in bad and gets comfy.

 

  
  
Across town and UNDER the half burnt Hale house are miles and miles of tunnels. No one but the Hale family know of them.  
This is where Peter Hale is sitting, at the end of a tunnel in what looks like a make shift bedroom. His nephews bloody corpse laying in one of the corners.

  
Peter couldn't take the chance of going out and burying him just yet. It would have to wait until tonight. He really didn't like the thought of having to kill his last family member, but it had to be done. It broke his heart the way Derek had begged...

 

                                                                                    **Earlier that morning....**

  
_Derek was sleeping in his apartment, never being to visit Peter he hadn't smelt his scent coming into his apartment._

_He had heard him, but at the last second, as Peter sunk a needle into his neck and not even thirty seconds later was knocked out cold._

  
_When he woke up he was chained up by his arms in a dark underground room. Standing before him was his uncle._   
_"P..Peter...please." he started to beg._

  
_"My dear dear nephew, tell me why I should even consider sparing your life? My only family left and you couldn't even be bothered to come visit your uncle." he said, the anger rising within him._

  
_"I...They told me..you would never wake up. They didn't even think you would live! What was I suppose to do? Sit there and talk to your empty body?" Derek asked him._

  
_"YES! That would have been better then already acting like I was dead! You could have sat there for all I care. At least it would have showed that you'd given a shit!" he screamed into his face._

  
_Derek doesn't say anything, so Peter continues. "I know that you had to deal with losing your entire family but so did I! I lost a wife and a baby if you remember correctly! Your not the only one who lost something! Do you know how much it drives someone crazy...lying in a bed for six years...with nothing to do but think!?" Peter asks him._

  
_"I was just as alone as you were! Just because I could get up and move around and do things doesn't mean my life was better!" Derek roared at his uncle._

  
_"At least you got to move on with your fucking life! You are an ungrateful little asshole!" he screamed._

  
_He wolfs out coming closer to Derek, "Please...Peter I am sorry...I really am. I was lost to...you have to believe me. I know that it was wrong..I know that. But I didn't want to have to deal with it. To watch you lay in that bed and not get any better....I just couldn't do it." he sobs out._

  
_"That's just the thing though Derek, if you could have been bothered another to come visit once in a while you could have sensed that I was slowly getting better. I have been able to talk and move around now for months!" Peter told him._

  
_"I've come to take what is mine, I deserve to be the Alpha and I need it to fully heal myself. After that...I am going to hunt down the assholes who did this to our family. I am going to make them pay! After that...I am going to make myself a new pack..and a new family! I will not just lay down and die and let the Hale name burn to ashes like our family has." he tells Derek._

  
_Before Derek gets the chance to beg again, Peter rips his throat out with his teeth._

  
  
  
Stiles is in the kitchen making dinner. It's almost 8 at night. At some point after lunch time he had fallen back to sleep and had only woken an hour ago and he was starving.

  
He had checked the news website as soon as he woke up to see if there was any new information. Thankfully there wasn't. He was so worried about Peter. He still hadn't heard form him at all..and he was growing more and more anxious as the night went on.

  
He was standing in the kitchen finishing up the dishes when he heard the front door creak open and he froze. His heart beat quickened as he slowly turned around, when his eyes landed on who it was, he felt all his worry melt away as he ran across the room into Peters open arms.

  
He doesn't realize it at first but he is starting to have a panic attack and can't get his breathing under control. Peter lays Stiles hand over his heart and puts his hand over Stiles, "Breath love...breath with me..your OK...It's OK." he whispers to him soothingly.

  
After a minute or so his breathing calms its self and his lips are crushing against Peters.

  
He breaks the kiss panting, "I was so worried about you. Everything has been all over the news. I hadn't heard from you at all and I thought the worst." he tells Peter in a rush.

  
Peter smiles wide and wraps his arms around Stiles.

  
"Why are you so happy that I was worried about you?" he asks Peter almost offended.

  
"I am happy because it's nice to know that someone cares enough about me like that, to worry." he says kissing him again.  
"Oh well that makes sense then." Stiles says copying his smile.

  
Let's go up to my room, just in case my dad decides to come home." he says grabbing Peters hand and pulling him. But Peter doesn't move.

  
"Stiles..I need your help with something. If you would that is..help me." Peter says to him.

  
"Of course I'll help you! What do you need help with?" Stiles asks him.

  
Peter thinks a few seconds before he replys, "Well, I did in fact kill my nephew today and I have to bury him. When I bury him though I need to put wolf-bane in with his body but I can't touch it. Which is where you would come in." Peter tells him.

  
He deosn't know why it doesn't bother him, that his boyfriend.. _(It's OK to call him that isn't it?)_ has killed someone and needs his help bury the body. It's odd to him that it kinda excites him.

  
Peter smiles to himself, he can feel the emotions rolling off the boy, and the fact that one of those emotions was excitement...REALLY made him happy.

  
"Of course I will help you! Let me run upstairs and grab my hoodie." He tells Peter running up the stairs.

  
Once he comes back down they go outside and Stiles goes for his jeep, but Peter stops him. "We can't anyone seeing your jeep out that way love." he tells Stiles.

  
"Well than how are we going to get there? Because I can tell you now, with my human speed we won't be there for a LONG time." he tells Peter.

  
Peter smirks at him and for the first time he is kinda worried. Peter comes up to him and flips him on his back, Stiles barely has time to wrap his arms around Peters neck before he takes off running for the trees....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't much of Derek...oh wells...hehe


	5. Stiles has had enough....

As cool as hitching a ride on your werewolf boyfriends back was, it did not do great things for his stomach. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was bent over puking.

  
"Sorry love...I didn't think you would get sick. I told you to keep your eyes closed but you didn't listen." Peter said, trying not to laugh.

  
"Oh yeah laugh it up." Stiles said once he stood up and the dizziness stopped. "So where is this body?" he asked him looking around.

  
"This way, come on." Peter said grabbing his hand and walking towards the burnt Hale house. Instead of going in it they walked out behind it. There was already a hole dug and a body inside of it.

  
Stiles stood there staring at Dereks body. He was disgusted or frightened in the least...he was almost...intrigued. "I know this should most likely be freaking me out right now...but it's not. Does that make me fucked up in the head?" Stiles asked him, giving him a side glance.

  
Peter smirked, "That does not make you fucked up in the head. I happen to think it's good your not bothered by it. I am not bothered by it either and that just makes you more like me...and us more perfect for each other, now doesn't it." he answered him back before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

  
"That bag over there has wolf-bane in it. I need you to hope down there and tie his hands with the rope and then scatter the loose plant all around and on top of him. After that I'll bury him and we can go back to your house." Peter told him gesturing to a black garbage back sitting next to the open grave.

  
Stiles walked over and grabbed the bag and chucked it in the hole before jumping down in. He tied Dereks hands together and did what Peter asked of him. When he was done Peter reached his hand down and grabbed Stiles pulling him out.  
After that it didn't take long at all for Peter to bury him. He even put the leaves over it just right so that it looked like nothing had been disturbed at all.

  
By the time he had finished, Stiles was sitting against a pillar holding the house up dosing off. Peter walked over to him and lifted his head. Stiles looked up at him with a sleepy daze, "Are we all done now?" he mumbled.

  
Peter nodded and took him in his arms and bounded off towards Stiles house.

  
When they reached his driveway Stiles' heart almost dropped from his chest. His dads cruiser was sitting in the drive way. "Oh fuck....fuck fuck fuck! I am so dead!" he whispered to Peter.

  
Peter could smell the fear coming off his young mate. "Stiles you don't have to go in there, we can go back to the abandoned loft I have been staying at." Peter told him, trying to drag him away from the house.

  
"No, I can't. I have to go in now. The longer I wait the worse it will be." Stiles told him. "I don't want him to hit you! I don't want him to even say a harsh word to you! I don't want to see you in ANY kind of pain!" Peter told him, pleading with his eyes.

  
"Peter...I know that, but I can't just not go home. There is technically a kidnapper on the run, and if I don't come home tonight god knows what he will jump to and we don't need anymore attention that you already have on you. I will be OK, I always have been and I always will be. Just go up and climb in my window and wait for me...Please Peter." Stiles begged him.

  
Peter knew that he was right, they needed to wait a right amount of time for them to disappear. After everything has calmed down at least a little bit. He didn't say anything but started to walk towards the side of the house.

  
Stiles ran up and grabbed his hand, turning him towards him. "And for the love of god, whatever happens don't do anything!" he tells him and gives him a quick but deep kiss before heading towards the door.

 

  
  
  
He goes inside and shuts the door. He looks around, expecting his dad to jump out from anywhere and beat the shit out of him. When he doesn't, he thinks that it's OK. That his dad has come home but went right to bed and didn't go up and check his room.

  
Just as he rounds the corner to go up the stairs he runs right into his angry father. "Where the fuck have you been boy?!" his father roars. He almost falls to the ground but catches himself, "I..I went for a walk. I couldn't s..sleep." Stiles stutters out.

  
"You do realize that two people are missing in this town and you think it be a good idea to go prancing around town doing god knows fucking what? You really are a fucking moron aren't you? I swear to go you don't have a brain!" his father yells at him as he strikes him across the face. He has to hold onto the banister so he doesn't fall to the ground.

  
"d..dad I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again. I promise it won't!" he tells his father. "Your damn right it won't, your going to stay in this fucking house. Your lucky I even let you go to school! It's not like you benefit from it anyway! Your a fucking worthless retard!" his father yells in his face punching him hard and this time knocking him to the floor.

  
Apparently I'm just going to have to go back to locking your window from the outside and locking you in your room like I used to! I thought you had grown out of this faze, you must like it when I beat you! HUH?" his dad screams at him grabbing him by the back of his shaggy hair and dragging him up the stairs.

  
He knows what's coming, his father hadn't locked him in the dark closet in almost over a year now. It's the reason that to this day he is still scared of the dark. "D..dad...daddy please! Please don't lock me in my closet please!" he sobs.

  
His dad laughs at him as he is pulling him into his room. "What's the matter? Poor little baby still afraid of the dark? Your a whiny pathetic bitch!" his father yells at him shoving him in to his closet.

  
His dad slams the door and closes the latch on the outside before putting a pad lock on it. Stiles is pounding on the door. "DAD!!! please let me out please...I'm so sorry...please!" he begs, sobbing even harder now. He keeps pounding on the door harder and harder even after he hears his dad leave the room and go back down stairs.

  
Once he hears the front door slamming shut he changes his screams, "Peter...Peter please let me out." he begs pounding on the door more and more sliding down to the floor. Within seconds he hears footsteps in his room and the lock being ripped off and the door is being flung open.

  
Peter falls to his knees, wrapping Stiles in his arms. "Shh baby, shh. It's OK I've got you." he says rubbing Stiles back. He has to hold back his own sobs. Once Stiles calms down enough, Peter lets go and backs up some to look at him.

  
Stiles has a busted lip and the start of a black eye, and if that wasn't bad enough his knuckles were all bloody from pounding on the door.

  
There are still stray tears falling from his eyes, and Peter reaches up and wipes them away. "I will NEVER hurt you like that Stiles, NEVER! I want you to know that, that's not the way it's suppose to be. You don't beat someone you are suppose to love like this." he tells Stiles, wiping away more fallen tears.

  
A sob catches in his throat, "I..I know that. I am just so used to it. I didn't think he was going to lock me in the closet. He hasn't locked me in there for a while now. A..after mom died he had locked me in there almost everyday for five years. I didn't know how to deal with it at first. Even though I was coming to see you almost everyday, it didn't keep away the nightmares. I still have them. When I would h..have them I would get out of bed and go climb into my dads bed with him, and he would get angry because he didn't want to deal with it. So finally he started locking my in there before bed...." Stiles finishes, a whole new set of sobs racking his body.

  
"He will never do this to you again, I will not let him baby. I promise! I will do everything I have to, to protect you!" Peter tells him, kissing him gently on the lips so not to hurt him.

  
They were both quiet for a bit before Stiles spoke up, "Peter?" he whispers. "Yes love?" he answers back.

Stiles takes a deep breath, "After you kill those responsible for killing your family...before we flee and start our own new lives together....I...I want to kill my father..." he whispers out the last part.

  
"Stiles...honey are you sure?" Peter asks him.

  
Stiles looks up into his eyes, which are welling up with tears and anger, "Yes..I don't want him to come looking for me. I don't want him to find someone else to hurt once I'm gone. He deserves to die...." Stiles tells him, his anger rising.

  
Peter embraces him nuzzling his face to his neck and scenting him. "I'd do anything for you Stiles, I'll help you. Of course I'll help you." he whispers into his ear and then giving him a little kiss on his neck.

  
"We'll torture him together...." Peter whispers....


	6. Tired of everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post anything sooner!

At some point close to dawn Stiles tells Peter something he didn't want to hear. "NO! I will NOT!" Peter yells again for the third time.

  
"You have to! We still have others to find for you..and you to get rid of yet. We have to keep up appearances for now. He will be here in less then an hour to let me out for school." Stiles tells him.

  
"I do not like this one bit..but I know that your right." Peter sighs walking over to the closet.

  
Stiles gives him a deep kiss before turning and walking into the closet. Peter gives him one last kiss before retreating, shutting and re-locking the door. He sits outside the door until he hears the police cruiser pull up outside. He disappears out the window right before his dad is opening the bedroom door.

  
Stiles is quick to lay down and act as if he were sleeping. His dad yanks the door open, "Wake the fuck up! You have school to get to." he says giving the boy a small kick before leaving the bedroom.

  
Stiles gets his clothes for the day and heads to the bathroom and showers. When he is done drying and dressing he looks at himself in the mirror. His face falls as he looks at himself. How did this become his life? Everything was perfect before his mother passed away. They were the perfect family...and just like that, everything had gone to shit.

  
He managed to put a smile on his face though. All he had to do was think about his game tonight that he would be playing first line in! Even if no one was coming to watch him, he was still excited and proud of himself.

  
With one last look in the mirror he leaves the house for school. The day passes with nothing major happening at all. He got a few stares and he heard a few whispers from people, about the marks on his face. Thankfully he remembered to keep his hands buried in his hoodie so no one saw his knuckles.

  
As soon as school was over he ran to the locker room to change and head out for one last practice before tonights game.  
When he was getting ready to head out to the field, the coach called him into his office.

  
"What's up coach?" he asked him walking through the door. The coach gave him a pained look before he began, "Your dad called me this morning." he said and Stiles froze in his tracks.

  
"He told me that you have been acting out and as your parent he has requested you be benched until further notice. Being that he is your parent and the sheriff no less, my hands are tied. I'm sorry Stiles." the coach said squeezing his shoulder once before exiting the office.

  
Stiles sunk down into a chair. How could he fucking do this? What had he done that was so bad in his life? So he was a little on the hyper side and he had panic attacks, but did that really annoy his father bad enough to torture and ruin his life like this?  
He had been practicing so hard the past few months and he had gotten so good! He deserved to play, not to mention tonight was a very important game. There would be college scouts in the crowd, and let's face it, it wasn't like his dad was going to help him pay for school.

  
He hung his head and left the locker room for the field, where he sunk down onto a bench.

  
Peter was hiding in the amongst the trees next to the field. He could feel the boys sadness falling from him. He so badly wanted to go to him and see what was bothering him and take him in his arms. He hated the fact that he couldn't!

  
Practice came and went and so did the game.

 

  
He didn't even bother going to the locker room to change. He went right for the parking lot, getting in his jeep and speeding off.

  
He didn't really know where he was going but he just wanted to drive, to get away! He just wanted to run and keep running and never come back!

  
At some point he finally pulled into the local markets parking lot, letting his head fall to the steering wheel, he started sobbing.

  
Within in minutes his passenger door was being pulled open and Peter was sliding in.

  
"JESUS! Peter you scared the shit out of me!" he yelled, but still flinging himself into the mans arms.

  
Stiles told him what had happened today and why he was so pissed off. Peter was fuming, he knew how much this meant to Stiles. He talked none stop for the past few months about nothing but lacrosse.

  
"Let's go back to my house. If my dad isn't there, I'll make us dinner." he told Peter. Peter smiled at him, leaning over and giving him a passionate kiss, "I would love that." he replied.

  
Stiles started the car and pulled out of the markets parking lot. Neither one of them noticing the person watching them from the shadows.

 

  
  
  
He could never imagine how much fun it would be to cook with Peter. It was amazing, they were both floating effortlessly around the kitchen. Listening to music and dancing. Here and there Peter would stop and steal kisses.

  
At some point or another while mixing up the mac and cheese and playfully throwing pieces at each other, things got a little more hot and heavy.

  
They were looking at each other laughing and Peter reached over and wiped away cheese that was stuck to Stiles cheek. He brought the finger to his mouth and sucked it off, looking right into Stiles eyes.

  
Stiles could not handle the sexiness of it all and he closed the space between them and brought their lips together. Their tongues sliding together...them tasting each other. Peter lifted him up and place him on the counter coming, coming between his legs.

  
Peter let his mouth trace the line of his jaw and down to his neck where he sucked and gently bit down. "fuuuuuuuck!" Stiles moaned out. Peter moved to the other side of his neck and did the same, as he reached up under Stiles shirt and pushed it up.

  
Stiles got the hint and tore his shirt from his body. At that Peter started kissing down his body, stopping at each of his nipples and playfully dragging his teeth across them.

  
"Oh fuck...P..Peter." Stiles moaned. His dick was so fucking hard right now and he could feel the pre cum leaking from himself. Peter planted kisses all around his waist teasing him.

  
"P..Peter..Please..." Stiles begged.

  
He looked up at the boy and smiled, "Please what baby? Hmm? Tell me what you want" Peter cooed in his ear gently biting down.

  
"Touch me...touch my cock...please..I need you!" Stiles shouted out.

  
Peter wasted no time reaching down and undoing his jeans. He lifted Stiles and pulled his jeans and boxers to his knees. Before Stiles could say another word, Peter took his full length into his mouth and sucked hard.

  
"Jesus....oh god..yes." Stiles moaned out, bucking his hips up and shoving his cock further down the mans throat. Peter was moaning around Stiles cock. God he loved the way this boy tasted.

  
He pulled stiles cock from his mouth and ran his tongue down his length and sucked his balls into his mouth, making Stiles cry out even louder. As peter slid his mouth back over his cock, Stiles reached down and fisted his hand into Peters hair and bucking his hips up. He started face fucking the man who was moaning all around his cock and swallowing all of him.

  
"Oh...fuuuuuck...P..peter...I'm gunna cu- fuuucccck!" he screamed out as he shot load after load down Peters throat. Peter swallowed every last drop.

  
After slipping Stiles cock out of his mouth he went up and started kissing him. Stiles could taste his own cum on the mans tongue and he loved it.

  
After a few more minutes of kissing Stiles shoved Peter away and got down on his knees. He wasted no time at all un doing his jeans and yanking them along with his boxers to his ankles.

  
Stiles took all the mans cock at once. Sliding all the way to the hilt, his nose buried into the base of Peters happy trail. Peter wasted no time, his wolf taking over. He reached down grabbing his head and starting face fucking him.

  
Stiles had watched enough porn in his life to know to breath through his nose as Peters cock slid in and out of his throat. In no time at all Peter was shouting out and cumming down Stiles throat.

  
They both fell to the kitchen floor panting.

  
After they both rested a bit they ate dinner. Once they cleaned up they went to Stiles room. They made sure to lock the door.

  
Once inside they lay down together and talked...mostly about what they would do when they finally left this horrible life behind them and started fresh.

  
Stiles was almost asleep when Peter heard him whisper out, "I love you so much Peter."

  
Peter smiled, leaning over and kissing the boys cheek and whispered, " I love you to honey." before wrapping his arms around Stiles and falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.....  
  


 

 


	7. Torture is Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long my Loves! I hope you guys like it!!!!!!

When Stiles woke the next morning, he couldn't explain it but he felt different. He felt like something that he had been missing his whole life was finally his and he couldn't be any happier.

  
He could feel Peters breath on the nape of his neck and he smiled, snuggling backwards to press up against him as much as he could.

  
Peter felt him and woke with a smile. "Morning love, how did you sleep?" Peter asked him pulling him tighter.  
"With my eyes closed, duh!" He responded back with a smile on his face. Peter rolled his eyes, "Your a goofball. What am I going to do with you?" he asked Stiles.

  
Stiles wiggled around until he was face to face with Peter. "I could think of a lot of things you could do to me..." he said with a devilish grin on his face.

  
Peter just laughed, closing the space left between them and bringing their lips together. When Stiles pulled away he said, "I think I could get used to walking up like this every morning."

  
Peter smiled and started to say, "I comple-" but he was interrupted by the police cruiser pulling into the driveway.

  
"Your dad is home" he said getting up and scrambling to get his clothes on. "I have to go, I'll come get you tonight around 8 and then we can do some research and try and find out who did all this to me and my family." he told him running over and crashing their lips together one last time.

  
"I love you baby." Peter whispered to him. He was already out the window when Stiles whispered back, "I love you to Peter." but he smiled anyway because he knew that he had heard him.

 

  
  
  
When Stiles woke for the second time that day, it was because his phone was going off. He reached over grabbing it, not looking who it was and answered it. "Hello?" he spat out kinda annoyed.

  
"Why the hell don't you answer your phone anymore? You know, as your best friend that is kinda hurtful." Scott told him jokingly.

  
"Sorry man, I just haven't been feeling the greatest. What are you doing today? You wanna hang out?" Stiles asked him sitting up.

  
"Not today, but tonight! There is a rave going on down at the abandoned warehouse, you want to go with us?" Scott asked him. He started to say sure but then he stopped, "What do you mean us? Who else is going with us?" Stiles asked him.

  
"My super hot new girlfriend, you know the one you would know about if you ever called me anymore." Scott told him.

  
"Oh well...good for you man! And actually I can't go tonight. I already have plans at 8 with a friend. But hey, maybe next time!" Stiles told him. And before he could ask who he hung up.

  
He checked his phone for any messages from Peter,( which by the way,he had insisted Peter get a phone!)  but there weren't any.

  
Finally he decided it was time to get up for the day, I mean it was only almost after 1..  
  
After getting a shower and grabbing some food, he went back upstairs and turned on his laptop.

  
He got on Google and typed in (Beacon Hills Hale Manor fire). He searched and searched for hours and still he had come up with nothing. He was about to close his laptop when he spotted a link. It looked like someones blog.

  
He didn't really know why that would pop up for what he searched for but he clicked the link anyway.

  
The blog belonged to a man named Johnny. He was 35 and he lived on the outskirts of Beacon HIlls. From what his blog was showing so far, he was extremely into fire. As he scrolled though the page he came to any entry that read, _:Tonight I think I set my biggest fire yet! It was AWESOME! To bad for the Hales huh? ;-):_

  
Stiles couldn't believe his fucking eyes. Who the hell sets fire and kills a bunch of people and then brags about it on the fucking internet! What a sick fuck! He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Peter.

  
_Stiles to Peter: I found something, if your not busy get over here NOW!"_

  
_Peter to Stiles: I'll be there in five. Is your dad home and did you eat dinner yet?"_

  
_Stiles to Peter: No my dad is not home and no I have not eaten yet."_

  
He held onto his phone for a few minutes waiting for a reply and finally when he didn't think one was coming he put down his phone and waited.

  
When it finally hit 15 minutes and there was still no sign of Peter, he picked up his phone to text him right as he appeared at his window.

  
He climbed through carrying a six pack of mountain dew and 2 pizzas.

After he put the stuff on the bed Stiles grabbed him in a hug and kissed him. "You are the BEST boyfriend ever." he told Peter. Peter just smiled and kissed him back.

  
"So what did you find?" Peter asked him. Stiles went over and sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. Peter came over, he was hovering right next to Stiles and he could feel the breath on his neck. He had to use some serious self-control, not to turn around and tackle Peter.

  
"I was Google searching most of the day today, reading all the articles on the Hale fire. Most of them turned out to be worthless and said pretty much the same things, all except for one.

  
He pulled up the page and scrolled down to the entry about the fire. When Peter read it his eyes flash red. "We need to find out where he is and now!" Peter said to him, trying to keep his anger under control.

  
"You underestimate me so so very much!" Stiles said with a smirk, holding up a piece of paper with an address on it.   
Peter snatched it out of his hands and kissed him. "You. Are. Amazing." he said. He started to head towards the window, "Wait! I..Well I..I want to go with. I want to help torture the asshole."Stiles told him.

  
Peter raised an eyebrow, thinking about it for a minute before saying, "Your like a sick little twisted Peter in training...I love it!" he said with a smile, holding out his hand for Stiles.

  
Stiles took it and climbed on his back and they jumped out the window.

 

  
  
Within an hour they were standing outside Johnny's window. He was passed out drunk in a chair in the living room.

  
"So how are we going to do this?" Stiles asks him. "I brought chloroform, were going to knock him out and take him to the burnt out house. Under neath there is a bunch of tunnels and rooms. We can get him to talk down there. Come on." he answers sneaking towards the back door. Stiles follows him.

  
They sneak into the house and creep to the living room. Peter walks over and smacks the guy across the face. He barely even moves. The drunk ass is completely passed out, which works better in their favor. Peter picks him up and they head back out to the car. They put him in the back of Stiles jeep and take off towards the house.

  
Once they get there, Peter lead the way into the house and then the tunnels. When they reach the room where Peter had killed Derek, Stiles mouth falls open. There are chains, saws, knives...everything you could imagine to torture someone with.

  
Peter waste no time stringing the man up with the chains. The only thing to do was wait until his drunk ass woke up. He was going to wait until he was completely sober. He wanted to make sure the man felt every single thing he was going to do to him.

  
While they waited they talked. "I don't think he acted alone. I mean I get that he likes fire and all that, but it's to random." Stiles told him.

  
"So what are you saying? Someone hired him to kill my entire family?" Peter asked. "That's exactly what I think. Did anyone know about you guys, or did you guys have any enemies?" Stiles asked him.

  
"We are werewolves babe, of course we had enemies. There are werewolf hunters, most of them live by a code. Only to kill us if we harm humans. But, there are some that hate us bad enough to just kill us whenever they want." Peter tells him.

  
"That is fucked up! I mean OK...If you guys are going around killing humans for fun, that's one thing. But if your not even doing anything wrong? That is seriously fucked up!" Stiles says, his anger slightly rising.

  
Peter is pleased to know that Stiles cares for him or has a heart period.

 

 

  
Stiles was raiding a tote full of soda and snacks when there was a groaning coming from the man. Peter had gone up to the house to get a few things, so Stiles was the only one there.

  
When the man took in his surroundings he started to freak out. Then his eyes came to land on Stiles, "W..What the fuck! Who the hell are you? Do you know who the fuck your messing with? I could wipe the floor with a scrawny little fuck like you!" the man shouted at him.

  
At that, Stiles burst out laughing, "Yeah, good luck with that. I'd like to see you try and lay a finger on me. YOU don't know who your messing with asshole, so if I were you I'd shut the fuck up before you make things worse for yourself then they already are." Stiles told him with a smile.

  
Two minutes later Peter appeared, arms full of clothes, pillows and blankets. When he saw the man was awake he threw the things to the floor. "SO I see are guest it awake, has he said anything?" Peter asked.

  
"Oh yeah, he was so kindly telling me that if he wasn't tied up there right now, he would wipe the floor with my scrawny ass." Stiles told him with a smirk.

  
Peter turned back to the man and gave him a death stare, "Yeah I don't think that will be happening asshole." he walked up to stand in front of the man. "Do you know who I am?" Peter asked him.

  
The man looked like he was thinking pretty hard before he answered, "No! Why the hell would I know you?" the man yelled back.

  
Peter gave him a sort of evil grin before saying, "I'm Peter. Peter Hale." he said.

  
Hearing his last name Johnny froze, his mouth slightly hanging open. When he didn't say anything, Peter continued.

  
"Ah...see? I knew that you could do it. Maybe next time you burn someones house to the ground and kill someones whole family, you make sure they are all actually dead." Peter spat in his face.

  
"I..look man...I don't..I didn't do it by myself! It wasn't just me!" he yelled out. "Oh I already figured that out. Your going to tell me what i need to know, and maybe I won't hurt you to bad." Peter says with a smile.

  
"Why the hell would I tell you anything? You and your family are monsters! That's why they had to be killed!" the man screamed at Peter.

  
Before Stiles could even blink, Peter was across the room with his hand around his neck. "Don't you EVER say something like that about my family!" Peter screamed in his face.

  
Stiles couldn't help it, he was smiling. Was it a bad thing that this was turning him on and making him want to jump Peter, right this second?

  
"Stiles, bring me that cigar cutter on the table over there please?" Peter asked, not looking away form the man. Stiles could hear him whimper even before he got to the table.

  
He walked over next to Peter handing it to him. He was going to walk back to where he was standing but thought better of it. He wanted to watch.

  
Peter slid one of the mans fingers into the cutter. "I am going to ask you a simple question. Who hired you to kill my family?" he asked the man.

  
Johnny then decided instead of answering he was going to spit in Peters face. Peter clamped the cutter shut and his finger fell to the floor. The room was engulfed in his screams.

  
"You know Peter, we don't want him to bleed to death before we get any info out of him." Stiles told him. Peter looked over at him, "Your right...I guess no cutting off anymore fingers." he said with a sigh.

  
Stiles laughed, "No, what I meant was...well hold on." he told him walking back over to the table and grabbing a metal rod. He then walked over to the metal bin that they had a fire going in, and held it in the flames. After a few minutes he walked back over, took the mans half finger and held the fire hot rod to the end.

  
The man screamed and screamed. "See how that works." Stiles said to him putting the rod on the table. "God I fucking love you." Peter said crossing the room and taking Stiles in his arms, and planting a kiss on him.

  
Tonight was going to be a long...long very fun night....

 


	8. Love..so much love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you guys are liking this or not.

The torture only lasted a little over an hour. The asshole only had one finger left and there was blood and parts of fingers all over the floor.

  
_FLASHBACK_

  
_"I don't understand why you don't just tell me? Do you like the pain or something?" Peter asked him. Again the man spit in his face. Peter cut off another finger._

  
_"Stiles love, could you heat that rod up one last time?" Peter asked Stiles. Stiles did as he was asked._

  
_Stiles had let the rod on longer then all the others this time, and that's what did it._

  
_"OK...for fuck sake...Kate...her name was Kate. She's an Argent." the man yelled._

  
_"See, was that so hard?" Peter asked him with a smile._

  
_"P..please. I told you what you wanted to know. Let me go, please." Johnny sobbed._

  
_Peter laughed, "You really think I'm going to let you go after you helped slaughter my whole family?" Peter asked him._

  
_Peter looked over to Stiles, "How do you think we should kill him?" Peter asked him._

  
_Stiles stood, deep in thought for a few minutes. "I think he should feel the pain he caused your family. Let's take him back to his house, tie him up and burn his house to the ground with him in it." Stiles told him._

  
_Peter smiled, "I think I like that idea!" he told Stiles giving him a deep kiss._

  
_END FLASHBACK_  
  
  
That is where they were driving away from right now. They could see the house smoking and the flames starting to pour out of the windows from their mirrors. They drove back to Stiles house.

  
"I want to take a shower and eat!" Stiles told Peter when they were pulling in the drive way. "That sounds like an amazing idea. Care if I join you baby?" Peter asked him with a smile.

  
They raced each other to the shower, Peter winning of course. Once they stripped down and got the water the right temperature they got in.

  
Peter stood back at first admiring Stiles body as the water cascaded down his body.  He licked his lips moving forward and wrapping his arms around his waist. Stiles leaned into him, tilting his head to the side to bare his neck.

  
Stiles didn't really understand what doing that simple action did to Peter. He was openly submitting to him. Peter brushed his lips against Stiles throat sucking gently. He was rewarded with a low moan and Stiles bucking back into him.

  
"You have no idea what you do to me Stiles. How much I love you and how bad I want you in every single way." Peter whispered in his ear and gently grazing his teeth against his earlobe.

  
"Peter...." Stiles gasps. Peter let his hands slide...slide all over his body, exploring every single spot on his body. All except for his cock, which was painfully hard already.

  
"P..please..Peter." Stiles whispered out. Peter smiled, "Please what baby?" Peter asked him.

  
"Touch me...please touch me. I need you." Stiles called out. That's all Peter needed to reach down and wrap his hand around Stiles cock and stroking him slowly.

  
"mmmmmm oh God yes..." Stiles moaned. Peter brought his lips back to his neck and bit down. "fuuuuuuuuck! PETER!" Stiles screamed bucking back against Peters now rock hard cock. "I need more...fuck I need more." Stiles told him.

  
He turned Stiles around and sank to his knees. Before Stiles could even speak, Peter had his cock down his throat. "Jesus fuck!" he moaned. Bucking his hips and shoving his cock down Peters throat all the way.

  
Peters mouth felt so fucking good. The way his tongue felt sliding up and down his shaft. Every so often he slides his mouth off completely and sucks his balls into his mouth before returning to his cock.

  
"P..peter..I'm gonn-" Stiles started to say but was cut off when his orgasm hit, rolling through his body. "fucccccck!" he screamed bucking up again.

  
Peter comes up and kisses Stiles, he could taste his own cum on his tongue and it only made him hotter. He could feel Peters cock rubbing against his hip.

  
"Peter...I want you to fuck me...Please baby." Stiles begged. Peter reached down and turned the shower off. He then picked him up, Stiles wrapping his legs around him. Peter carried him in the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

  
He waste no time falling to the bed between Stiles' legs and spreading them. Stiles feels Peters tongue ghost across his virgin hole. "Oh God.." Stiles gasps.

  
Peter licks and pushes his tongue in and out of his ass, making him squirm all over the bed.

  
When he drags a finger across him Stiles stops him, "Wait. Baby in my night stand drawer." Stiles tells him. Peter goes and digs around and comes out with lube.

  
Stiles can hear the bottle being opened. Peter puts some on his fingers and slowly starts rubbing. He very carefully slides a finger in to the knuckle and Stiles tenses up. "Relax love." he tells Stiles soothingly bringing his mouth up and licking up his shaft.

  
At that he started to relax a bit. Peter started moving in and out of him, getting faster and faster. He started moaning, he could feel the pleasure building inside him. "Peter...fuck..more...please" Stiles begged him.

  
Peter was more then  happy to oblige. He slipped in another finger and kept up his thrusting. After a few more minutes he added a third finger, working him open and making him scream. Once Stile was pushing down trying to make him finger him deeper, he knew it was time.

  
He pulled out, and Stiles whined. Peter laughed, "Don't worry baby, I'm going to give you something way better then my fingers." Peter told him.

  
He slid up Stiles body kissing him, when he was kissing Stiles lips he lined the head of his dick up with Stiles well lubed hole. Stiles tensed a little bit, getting nervous.

  
"It's OK honey, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll go slow...trust me." Peter told him, giving him a sweet kiss. "I trust you Peter." he whispered.

  
At that he slid his head in and Stiles let out a yelp. "God your tight baby." Peter told him. After a minute or so Stiles relaxed a little and nodded for Peter to continue. "Just do it...get it over with." he told Peter.

  
At that Peter shoved his cock all the way to the hilt. Stiles had tears in his eyes, but started pushing down and Peter started thrusting slowly. And then something happened that had Stiles pushing down harder and moaning. He had rubbed right up against his prostate.

  
Peter started thrusting harder and faster. "Oh god..P..Peter!" Stiles screamed. He could already feel his balls tightening up and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Peter could tell as well, his heartbeat increased and he started moaning or more like screaming.

  
Peter reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped him twice and he exploded all over his stomach. It was almost to much for Peter but he controlled himself and started to pull out. "No! I want you to fill me with your cum." Stiles told him, trying to push back down.

  
"Stiles...No..You don't want me to knot you your first time love." he told him. "Yes...I do. Do it! I don't care if it hurts. I want to be filled up with your cum." he moaned out loud and it was to much to hear and he shoved in as hard as he could.

  
Stiles could fill him swelling inside of him and god did it fucking hurt! But then he started to feel Peters hot cum flowing into him and then he felt Peters fangs biting into him.

  
He wanted to scream out that he didn't want to be changed...not yet! But he couldn't, it felt so fucking good. If his balls weren't empty right now he would have exploded right then and there.

  
When Peter stopped shaking and removed his fangs he collapsed on top of Stiles. He tried to move but he felt the pull of Peters cock. "Don't pull baby. You have to wait until it goes down before it comes out. It's meant to hold in the sperm so that we can mate." he told him chuckling.

  
"Oh, well that's interesting." Stiles replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that and bite you. Don't worry it's not going to change you. It was a mating bite. I mean were already mated but...yeah." Peter said in a rush.

  
Stiles relaxed his body then. "Good, I mean at some point I do want you to change me. Just not yet. I'm not ready yet." He told Peter.

  
Peter kissed him. "Don't worry love, I would never give you the bite unless you gave me permission. I would never take your consent away from you." Peter told him.

  
They lay there a few minutes and Stiles could feel the knot getting smaller and in  another minute Peter was pulling out of him. He could feel his cum running out of him. there was so much!

  
"How about we go try and finish that shower?" Stiles asked with a laugh. Peter laughed and got up and pulled Stiles with him.

 

  
Once they finally got clean and dressed, they went down stairs to make some food.

  
The opted out for some mac & cheese and BBQ chips. Oh and don't forget the chocolate milk!

  
They were laying on the bed watching something on YouTube, and Peter could feel Stiles staring at him. He looked up and met his eyes, "Why are you staring at me?" he asked Stiles smirking at him.

  
Stiles smiled. "I just can't get passed how beautiful you are and how much I love you. So much has changed in the last week and it's just insane! Sorry if that sounded dumb..but yeah." Stiles told him looking away.

  
Peter reached over and lifted his chin to look at him, "That did not sound dumb at all love. I think you are the most beautiful person and I love you so much. I know things are going to be a little rough for a few weeks at least, with having to deal with Kate and then your dad, but once that's all over I promise you I will give you the best life I can. I don't ever want to be without you, and you never have to be with out me. you never have to worry about being hurt anymore or feeling alone. I've got you baby..." Peter told him.

  
With all that he had just said, Stiles had tears in his eyes. "I fucking love you Peter." he told him. "As I love you baby." he responded and their lips crashed together.

  
Stiles settled back into his arms and soon they had both fell asleep in each others arms....

 

 


	9. JUST A NOTE

OK...so today turned out to be a shitty fucking day. My asshole boyfriend left me and yeah. I won't have net for a week or so but will keep writing and once net is up will post all chapters! Hope you guys stick around...love you!


	10. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! YAY! Here you guys go

When Stiles woke he already knew his bed was empty. He reached over anyway though, just to make sure. He found a note laying on the other pillow.

  
_Going home to get some clothes and then going to go stake out K. Text me when you wake up. I love you beautiful. P._

  
Stiles smile was huge! He could deff get used to hearing that every morning. He reached over on the table for his phone and texted Peter.

  
_Stile to Peter: Goodmorning sunshine :-)_

  
_Peter to Stiles: It's about time you wake up. I thought you were going all sleeping beauty on me!_

  
_Stiles to Peter: Funny guy huh? Peters got jokes._

  
_Peter to Stiles: Yes, yes I do! Oh, I'm sitting in the tree lines being a creeper Peter. K hasn't shown herself yet. I'm going to hang out around here until 8ish and then I'mm be over!_

  
_Stiles to Peter: CREEPER PETER! Oh god...I'm laughing so hard right now...hahaha. What do you want for dinner tonight?_   
_Peters to Stiles: Great why do I have the feeling I just gave myself a new nickname that I'm not going to be getting rid of anytime soon? Uhhhh..How about we order Chinesse when I get there?_

  
_Stiles to Peter: Yes you have! LOL! Yes that sounds sooooo yummy! OK, I'm going to shower and eat, I'm STARVING! I love you :-)_

  
_Peter to Stiles: Have fun, and have a good day! I love you too! :-)_  
  
Stiles threw his phone on the night stand and went to go get a shower. After he was done and dressed he went to the kitchen.

  
He decided to make a couple sandwhichs and have some chips to go with it.

  
His day was goingg painfully slow...it was only noon! He decided to see what Scott was up to.

  
_Stiles to Scott: Hey man, what are you up to today? You want to hang out?_

  
_Scott to Stiles: Hey, nah I can't . Sorry man, hanging out with the girl._

  
_Stiles to Scott: What's her name?_

  
_Scott to Stiles: Allison :-D_

  
_Stiles to Scott: Allison what, you twit! I want to look her up on facebook so I can see what she looks like!_

  
_Scott to Stiles: OH! My bad, she's hot...but yeah. Allison Argent._  
  
Stiles dropped his phone, "What the fuck!" he said aloud. He reached down for his phone again to text Peter.

  
_Stiles to Peter: Well, if she hasn't showed up I might know where else she is._

  
_Peter to Stiles: ????_

  
_Stiles to Peter: Apparently my bestfriend Scott is dating a Allison Argent..._

  
_Peter to Stiles: WOW! Got a addy for me?_

  
_Stiles to Peter: Do you have to ask? 243 south Beacon st_

  
_Peter to Stiles: Thank you love._

  
_Stiles to Peter: Your welcome!_  
  
As he set the phone down, he heard a car pulling into the drive way. He walked over to his window and looked out. His dad was getting out of the cruiser, looking pissed.

  
"Because this is so what I needed today." he said out loud before sitting at the end of the bed. Waiting...just waiting.  
  
As soon as the door slams his father is screaming. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BOY?" echos through the house. Stiles runs to his door slamming and locking it. Then he goes over to his chest full of books and pushes that in front of it.

  
He backs away as his fathers fists come down on his door. "You open this fucking door! Your only making it worse for yourself!" His father screams.

  
"NO! Fuck you! I haven't done anything to you! I'm not letting you beat me anymore!" Stiles screams out.

  
"Haven't done anything? You have done everything! You ruined my life and you killed your mother! You are a worthless little bitch that is never going to amount to anything! NOW OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" his father screams hitting the door again.

  
Then out of no where he slams his shoulder to the door and the lock breaks and his chest slides a little. He runs over and opens the window and then back tracks and goes into the closet. Hopefully he will think he went through the window and leave!

  
He hears his dad ram into the door a few more times and then he hears the footsteps in the bedroom.

  
"I know your in here somewhere asshole! Come out come out wherever you are!" his father screams.

  
He hears his father coming to the closet, and the door is ripped open and his dad is smiling down at him.

  
He grabs him by the hair and yanks him out, punching him in the face. All at once the anger if flooding through his body and he is lunching at his father.

  
He can see the shocked look on his face and then he starts fighting back. Punching Stiles in the head and the ribs trying to get him off.

  
They are out in the hallway and standing at the top of the stairs. Stiles gives him one more giant shove and his father is flailing his arms and falling backwards.

  
It doesn't happen in slow motion like it does in the movies. In a few seconds his dad is laying at the bottom of the stairs, his limbs twisted in ways they should never twist.

  
He runs back into his room and grabs his phone.

  
_Stiles to Peter: Oh God..I know your busy. But..I just did something really fucking bad._

  
_Peters to Stiles: What?!? What happened? Are you OK?_

  
_Stiles to Peter: Dad came home...and I locked him out of my room and he broke in and was hitting me and I just...I got so angery and I snapped. I pushed him out into the hallway....and down the stairs....Peter...I think I just killed my dad.._

  
_Peter to Stiles: I'm coming baby!_  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
He dropped the phone and fell to the floor. He started sobbing. He knew that eventually him and Peter were going to kill him anyway. But..It wasn't suppose to happen like this! Not before the stuff with Kate was finished and they could just leave town.  
Peter found Stiles backed into a corner at the bottom of the stairs staring at his fathers body.

  
He ran over to him and wrapped him in his arms, "It's OK baby. You were defending yourself! In fact, I want you to call the police. I can smell the booze on him from the door and that without my wolf senses. You have fresh cuts and bruises. Hunny you have to!" Peter tells him.

  
Stiles nods his head and pulls out his phone. "I'll be in the tree lines. As soon as they are gone, I'll come back!" Peter tells him, kissing him and then he is out the back door.

  
Stiles dials 911. "911 What is your emergency?" The voice on the other line says.

  
"I..My dad..he was beating me..he was drunk and I was trying to defend myself and he fell down the stairs. I think...I think he's dead." he sobbed.

  
He could hear the woman on the line gasp and then she told him, police were on there way.

  
Not even five mintutes later, there were cops everywhere and an ambulance.

  
They were all hugging him. They knew him, hell they all helped raise him. "Stiles..we knew he was drinking himself into the ground..but we had no idea that this was going on..." one of the deputies told him.

  
"I..I didn't know if anyone would have believed me. Because he is the sheriff...I didn't know." Stiles sobbed.

  
Melissa was the next one to show up. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and cried with him. "Stiles..why didn't you tell me honey. I would have helped you. I would have." she sobbed hugging him tighter.

  
She let him go when the parametics wanted to check him over. Melissa was present and a deputy. He took of his shirt and Melissa started sobbing again. There were fresh bruises and old healing bruises and cuts and welts. His back had old belt wound scars on it.

  
The paramedic decided that she wanted him to go to the hospital. She wanted to get him x-rays and document all the broken bones he has had.

  
It was a long rest of the day. At the end of the day he was sitting in a room with Melissa and Deputy daniels. "We need to discuss gaurdianship..." the deputy told him.

  
"I just want to stay at my house. You said my dad had life insurance...I'll be fine. I want to emaciate myself. I don't want to leave that house. Yes it has bad memories but that is where I grew up with my mother...I'm not ready to leave it yet...." Stiles told him.

  
Melissa spoke up, "I think he would be just fine. I would check up on him of course and make sure he was alright."  
The deputy nodded his head, and walked out of the room.

  
Melissa drove him home, stopping to grab take out and then dropped him off after more then 15 more hugs and kisses.  
When he got inside he barely had time to shut the door before Peter was wrapping him in his arms.

  
"I love you so much honey." Peter told him. "I love you to...I'm sorry I ruined your scouting..." Stiles told him.

  
Peter laughed, "This was more important! Come on, let's go up and get a shower and eat that food and then we can relax..OK?" Peter asked him.

  
Stiles smiled at him, "Yeah, that sounds great." he told him. And they walked up stairs hand in hand....  
  
After they were finished eating and showering they went up stairs.  "Do you want to watch a movie?" Peter asked. Stiles shrugged,  "I guess so. Something funny though." He told him. "I'll go down and make us some popcorn and you pick a movie, OK?" Peter asked. Stiles didn't answer, he just nodded.

  
When Peter got back upstairs Stiles wasn't there. He sniffed the air, and followed his scent, it went out the window. "What the fuck?" he said aloud climbing out the window. He followed it all the way to the roof where he found Stiles laying looking up in the sky.

  
He didn't say anything, he just walked over and laid down beside him. He knew that when he was ready he would talk to him, so he waited.

  
Finally after almost ten mintutes he spoke, "Am I a bad person?" Stiles asked without looking over. Peter looked at him, "No..you are not a bad person. Why would you think that?" he asked him.

  
"Everybody I'm around dies...I killed my mother..I killed my father..if you were smart you would leave before I could kill you to." Stiles almost whispered. Peter could smell his tears and hear the sobs wanting to break out.

  
"You were defending yourself! Stiles...your lucky you're not dead. Do you know how many times he could have killed you by mistake? You did what you had to do, and besides weren't you the one who wanted to kill him anyway?" Peter asked him.  
"Yes...I did. I just..he is still my dad you know? I mean even though he is an asshole, it doesn't change the fact who he was you know?" he said.

  
"I do know that. I understand honey. I don't see how your mom dying was your fault though. She was sick, there was nothing you could do about it." Peter told him.

  
"Yeah..but..she asked me to get her medicine for her one night, because my dad took it from her. I didn't know why he took it. So I got it for her because I didn't want her to be in pain anymore. When we left for the night she took the whole bottle..." Stiles sobbed out.

  
"Honey, that wasn't your fault. Your had no idea what she was going to do. She was in pain...and she knew that she wasn't going to get better..that's not your fault. No matter what anyone says, no matter what your dad said. That is not your fault at all. Your mother loves you Stiles, she is up in heaven looking down on you, right at this moment I bet because she knows that you are hurting. Don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over." Peter told him, wrapping his arms around him.

  
Stiles was crying and shaking, Peter just held him tighter. "It's OK honey, let it out. It's OK." Peter told him, rubbing circles on his back.

  
Eventually Stiles fell asleep in his arms. He carefully picked him up and carried him back to his room. He laid him down and crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around him before falling asleep to.

 

 

 


	11. Akward meetings

It was amazing waking up next to Peter, and him not of had to run off early in the morning. When Stiles turned over to look at him, Peter was already staring at him smiling.

  
"I'd say that's pretty creepy but I'd be lying." Stiles told him with a smile. Peter laughed and leaned in to kiss him. When they broke apart Stiles said, "So what's the plans for today? I'm NOT going to school for a few days. I don't need all the looks and the pity..." Stiles told him.

  
"I don't blame you babe. Well, I'm going to go back to Kates apartment and scout and see if she comes around today. If you could, do you think you could get Stiles to hang out with you? I mean I'm honestly surprised that he hasn't been to see you or even called you to see if your OK. I need you to try and figure out what all you can about Allison for me." Peter told him.

  
Once they were up and showered Peter left and Stiles texted Scott.

  
_Stiles to Scott: What are you doing today?_

  
_Scott to Stiles: I don't know man, I'm hanging out with Allison. I have been out of town all weekend, I just got back. Hey have you heard from my mom? She blew up my phone and I haven't called her yet._

  
_Stiles to Scott:....My dads dead. I killed him and I was in the hospital...._

  
_Scott to Stiles: WHAT! Meet me at Allisons now! I want you to meet her anyway. I mean it...I want you here in ten mintutes!_  
  
Stiles didn't even bother answering him. He just grabbed his red hoodie and left.

  
  
Ten mintutes later he was pulling in to Allisons drive way. Before he even got to the porch Scott was in front of him, wrapping him in his arms. Stiles couldn't hold it in and he started to sob and shake. He was only slightly aware of the two girls and man standing on the porch.

  
After a few mintutes, Scott led him into the house.

  
"This is Allison and her Aunt Kate. And this is Her dad chris." Scott told him. Stiles looked up, "It's nice to meet you all." he told them with a small smile.

  
"I am so sorry to hear about what was going on with your father and what you had to do...I can't even imagine what that could of been like son..." Chris told him, handing him a glass of water. Stiles thanked him and gulped it down.

  
"Dude..I am so sorry that I wasn't here. I went on a camping trip with Allison and her family. I had no service. We literally got back like ten mintutes before you texted me. I feel like the shittest bestfriend ever." Scott told him with a frown.

  
"It's OK! Honestly, you had no way of knowing and as soon as you found out you told me to come over. Don't go beating your self up over it." Stiles told him.

  
He had to try so hard not to cringe when Kate walked over and hugged him. "You my dear are staying for dinner! We will not take no as an answer." She said smiling.

  
"I would love to, thank you." Stiles told her. "If I could, where is your bathroom?" he asked.

  
Chris showed him the bathroom and once inside he shut and locked the door.

  
He pulled out his phone.

  
_Stiles to Peter: I'm at the Argents house! Kate is here! And I have to tell you I have some serious self control, because she hugged me and I wanted to punch her!_

  
_Peter to Stiles: LMAO! DOn't do that, don't worry there will be plenty of time for that later! I'm on my way over, I want to hear what all goes on over there. Thanks love._

  
_Stiles to Peter: No worries and OK. :-)_

  
  
After he was done, the three kids went down to the basement. His jaw almost hit the floor. There were so many weapons and punching bags and just...everything!

  
"Jesus...your not going to kill me are you?" Stiles said aloud. Allison and Scott laughed.

  
"No we are not going to kill you. Me and my family like to go hunting!" Allison told him.

  
_:Yeah..i know excatly what your family like to hunt....crazy bitches.:_ Stiles thought to himself.  
................................................................................................................................................

 

  
  
Upstairs, Chris and Kate were talking in his office not knowing who was lurking outside thier window.

  
"Are you sure you saw them in the jeep together? Because, before we act on anything we need to make sure. And after what Stiles has been through he might not be doing this willingly or Peter might just be manipulating him" chris said.

  
"I understand but, I checked the visiting logs at the hospital and almost right after the fire happened Stiles was there every single day to see him. I know it's very rare for it to happen, but what if they are mates? The poor boy doesn't even have a choice!" Kate said raising her voice.

  
"Look I understand what your trying to say, but he has a choice. Yes if they are mates they are ment to be together doesn't mean he doesn't have a choice. Just because they are werewolfs..doesn't mean they don't love! The Hales have never done anything to warrent what YOU did to them all those years ago! They were good people and so is Peter! We have a code to live by and you broke it! Your lucky your my sister or you wouldn't even be in this fucking house!" Chris told her, getting in his face.

  
Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was glad that Chris was sticking up for him. He wanted to crash threw the window and rip that bitches throat out! How dare she say the he was using Stiles...he loved him more then anything and Stiles felt the same!

  
"I mean it...Unless he does something and kills a human we will not do anything!" Chris told her angerily.

  
"He has already killed! How do you explain his nephew Derek disappearing and the man I hired to burn the house down in the first place! I'm betting you that they are both dead! And I can bet he will be coming after me next!" Kate told him.

  
"He is seeking his revenge...Kate..you had his WHOLE family burned alive. His wife and his unborn child! If someone did that to my family I would hunt them all down and rip them apart!" he yelled at her.

  
She looked at him wide eyed, "Are you saying that if he comes for me you won't protect me? You wouldn't help me fight? I am a hunter! You are to protect your fellow hunters even more your family!" she spat at him.

  
"NO! You do not get to call your self a hunter! You lost that when you had innocent people murdered! If my child is with you, I will defend you so as she would not be hurt. If your alone though, don't count on it. Your staying until the end of the week because I promised Allison you could. After that you are gone and I don't want to see you here anymore!" Chris yelled and he walked out of the room.

  
  
Downstairs Allison was trying to teach Stiles to shoot an arrow. Lets just say it wasn't going very well.

  
When chris came down he had drinks and some sandwhichs. When Stiles went to reach for a sandwhich his phone went off.

  
_Peter to Stiles: Wait until I tell you what I over heard! I'll see you when you get back home love. I'm making dinner! I love you! :-)_  
 _Stiles to Peter: YAY! I'm going to leave soon. I love you to! :-)_  
  
Stiles was smiling ear to ear. "Soooo What's got you so happy?" Scott asked him.

  
Stiles looked up blushing, "Nothing man, I just been talking to someone." Stiles told him.

  
"Dude you got yourself a girlfriend? Awesome! What's her name?" Scott asked him smiling.

  
"Uhh..well It's actually a he..and His name is Peter. You don't know him, he is older." Stiles told him.

  
Scott gave him a funny look, "I didn't know you were gay...I'm your bestfriend how did I not know you were gay?" Scott said aloud.

  
Everyone laughed. "Dude if it helps I'm not gay, I'm Bi. I didn't even know I liked guys until I meant him. But anyway, he actually just told me he was making dinner for me tonight. I'm going to have to take a rain check on dinner. It was awesome to hang out and great to meet you and your family." Stiles said before hugging Scott and heading up the stairs.

  
Once he was in the car, he took a deep breath. He couldn't wait to get home.

 


	12. Kidnapped and a ghost...WTF?

As soon as he opened the door the smell of food smacked him in the face. "What are you cooking? It smells to die for!" Stiles called out.

  
He walked into the kitchen to find Peter in a apron flying around the kitchen. He was stirring and cutting things. Pulling things from burners and the oven.

  
"My house has never smelled this good, you need to teach me how to cook!" Stiles told him wrapping his arms around him from behind. Peter wiggled around to face him and kissed him. "I would love to teach you how to cook. Dinner is almost done, would you set the table?" Peter asked him.

  
He nodded going towards the cub-bards. After the table was set he went upstairs to wash up. When he came back down the table was covered in food. Peter was already sitting at the table pouring them wine.

  
"How did you get all these things?" Stiles asked in awe. Peter smiled, "Don't you worry about it. Just eat and enjoy!" Peter told him.

  
He didn't have to tell Stiles twice. He grabbed a little bit of everything. Most of the things he never had or heard of but it was still good. After they were done eating, they went to work cleaning up the kitchen.

  
After, Peter grabbed the wine glasses and the wine and they both went to the living room. Stiles picked out the Avengers to watch. After his third glass of wine, Stiles started to feel a little tipsy but relaxed.

  
He excused himself to use the restroom. When he reached the top of the stairs he stopped. His parents bedroom door was ajar and the light was on. As he started walking closer to it, he saw a shadow pass in front of the door and he stopped, holding his breath.

  
Apparently being almost drunk actually gave him some balls because he started walking again. When he got to the door he pushed it open slowly, looking around. The room was empty and the window was closed. As he started to turn around to leave, a picture frame fell of the dresser and crashed to the floor.

  
Within seconds Peter was next to him. "Hey, are you alright babe?" Peter asked him walking over to pick up the frame. "I..I came up and the door was open a little and the light was on. Then as i was walking towards it a shadow passed in front of the door. And then that fell." Stiles told him.

  
"Honey I think the wine is making you see things. Maybe you should lay down. I don't smell anything in here, come on." Peter said taking his hand.

  
Stiles was only laying down for a few minutes before he passed out. Peter was kinda worried about him, but he figured it was just the wine so he didn't think to much about it.

  
He went and got a shower, wrote Stiles a note and went to stake out Kate some more.

  
  
Stiles woke to a crashing sound coming from downstairs. He looked around for Peter but all he found was a note. He didn't even take the time to read it. He jumped out of bed grabbing a bat and tip toeing out his bedroom. He slowly made his way down the stairs. He could hear things moving around in the kitchen.

  
He was hoping that it was Peter but he knew if it were he would have heard Stiles already and called out to him. He was standing up against the wall and slowly peeked around to look in the kitchen.

  
All the cabinets were open and the contents smashed all over the floor. He checked the pantry and made sure the back door was locked. "What the actual fuck?" he said aloud.

  
He wanted to text Peter but knew that he was more then likely staking out Kate and didn't want to interrupt him again. He pulled out his phone and say it was only a little after 11pm.

  
_Stiles to Scott: Hey man, are you up?_

  
_Scott to Stiles: Yeah man, you alright?_

  
_Stiles to Scott: Idk..I think I;m going fucking insane. I was sleeping and I heard crashing downstairs. When I came down all the cabinets were open and all the dishes were smashed on the floor. All the doors are locked...._

  
_Scott to Stiles: wth? You want me to come over?_

  
_Stiles to Scott: Idk...I think I'm fine. You think I should call the police?_

  
_Scott to Stiles: If I were you, I would. That way if more things happen you have everything documented._

  
_Stiles to Scott: Alright man. Thanks._

  
He dug around in his pocket and pulled out the paper with the deputies number on it.

  
He answered on the first ring, "Stiles? You alright?" "Well actually,  I was sleeping and I heard crashing downstairs. When I came down all the cabinets were open and all the dishes were smashed on the floor. All the doors are locked...It kinda freaked me out. I don't want to like bother you but I just didn't know if I should call or not." Stiles told him.

  
"I'm only five minutes out from your house. I'll stop by to look around, just to make sure." he told Stiles.

  
Once they hung up Stiles went outside and sat in the corner on the porch, holding the bat to his chest. That's how the deputy found him when he pulled up.

  
After he went through the house and checked all the windows, doors, closets and rooms he left. Stiles felt a little better now that he knew there was no one in the house. He went to the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess. Half way through, Peter came home.

  
"What the hell happened?" Peter asked him. 'I honestly don't know. Was sleeping and heard crashing. I came down and this is what I found. The doors and windows were locked. I'm telling you something is fucking going on. I'm not seeing things...I might have believed that earlier..but this?" Stiles told him, throwing more glass in the trash can.

  
"I'm sure it's nothing I mean...Idk what I mean." Peter told him, walking over to help.

  
"Do I really have to be the asshole who says, I think my dad is haunting my house and torturing me from beyond the grave?" Stiles asked him with a nervous laugh.

  
Peter looked at him with a smirk on his face, "Babe, ghost are not real."

  
"Yeah, says the WEREWOLF standing in my kitchen." he said laughing. At that Peter cracked up and soon they were both laughing hard. "OK so maybe you have a point. That would suck though, how the hell would we get rid of him?" Peter asked him.

  
"Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS." Stiles said laughing and dancing around the kitchen.  Peter rolled his eyes, but he was laughing. After everything was cleaned up, they went up to bed and fell asleep. They were both exhausted.  
  
The next morning was even weirder then the night before. When they went down to get breakfast, all the table chairs were upside down on the table, the trash can fll of glass was knocked over, and all the drawers were pulled open and everything was scattered across the floor.

  
"OK your right, your dad is haunting you. What the fuck. What an asshole. We can go talk to Deaton. You'll like him, I promise." Peter told him. "I'm going to run over the the tunnels and grab the rest of my things. Why don't you grab a shower and then when I get back we can go!" Peter told him. Stiles agreed and they both parted.

  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
After his shower and he was dressed, he went to walk in his room but stopped. The door was hanging open and the light was on. "Oh for fuck sake Dad...go burn in hell and leave me alone." he said aloud walking into the room and shutting the door.

  
"Your going to wish his ghost was haunting you." A female voice said behind him. He turned around to face Kate. "Get the fuck out of my house you crazy bitch!" he yelled at her face. "Now that isn't a good way to treat a guest in your house." She said laughing. "Who the fuck said you were a guest? Guests are wanted and trust me bitch your not." Stiles told her.

  
Before he could even react, she picked up his bat and smacked him in the head knocking him out.

  
"Time to have some real fun." She said aloud laughing. She picked him up and left the house....

 

  
  
When Stiles came to he had a sharp pain in his head. He tried to move but realized he was tied up. His arms were pulled above his head and he was hanging from chains. "HELP! PETER! ANYBODY! HELP!" he screamed out as loud as he could.

  
"You can scream all you want sweetie, Peter won't find you. Hell no one will find you, because no one cares enough to even give a shit." Kate told him as she walked into view.

  
"Peter cares about me! He over heard you and Chris arguing as well, once Chris realizes what you've done he will come for me!" Stiles screamed out at her.

  
She walked over and back handed him, making his head snap back so hard he lost consciousness.

  
  
Chris is sitting in his office staring at Allison and Scott. He had just spend the last of two hours explaining werewolves and hunters to them both. Allison doesn't seem to surprised, but Scott does.

  
"Look I don't have an issue with them actually being real. I have an issue with my best friend dating one who was suppose to be in a coma and is now missing." Scott told Chris.

  
"They love each other, there is nothing wrong with that. Yes there is an age different but it doesn't matter. Peter would do anything to protect Stiles. He would give up his own life if he needed to." Chris told him.

  
"OK dad, so why are you telling us this? I mean I kinda want to go kick Aunt Kates ass to be honest with you. Why would she go and kill a whole family who did nothing wrong? I don't understand." Allison said to her father.

  
"I don't have the answer to that honey. I wish I did but I don't. All I kno-" he started to say when there was a knock at the window. When they all looked over they were shocked. Peter stood there.

  
Chris walked over and opened the window. Peter jumped through it. "Help me, I need your help!" Peter almost yelled.

  
"What happened?" Chris asked him. "Kate...she took Stiles. I don't know where the hell she took him but I can't catch his scent. She is going to kill him! She will not take someone else I love from me! Please help me!" Peter begged him.

  
"Peter calm down, I'm going to help you. I am so sorry that Kate did any of this! Let's go, I know where she took him." he told him and they all followed him out.

  
  
  
When Stiles came to again, Kate was attaching something to his sides.

  
"There you are. I was starting to worry." Kate told him smiling.

  
"W..what are you doing?" Stiles asked her.

  
"I'm going to finish what I started 6 years ago and have a bit more fun on the way. Us hunters use these on wolves. They electrocute them." She told him.

  
At her words his stomach turned. "P..please don't hurt me. I haven't done anything to you!" Stiles cried out.

  
"WRONG, you are with that monster! You say your in love with him. It's disgusting! If you want to be with one then you will be treated as one!" she yelled at him and pushed a button on the device hooked to him. All at once the pain started and he screamed.

  
"That's right! Scream...I want to hear the pain in your voice!" She yelled. She let go of the button and grabbed a dagger. She walked over to him and slashed a long line down his chest.

  
"Oh fuck...s..stop." He sobbed as she kept cutting him all over. She pushed the button again and watched him scream. She was laughing in his face as he screamed.

  
As she reached for the knife again the door swung open. "Put the knife down!" Chris yelled at her holding up his gun.

  
Kate laughed, "Are you going to shoot your own sister? Shoot me just to protect some pathetic wold lover!" she screamed at him. She brought her arm up to plunge the knife into him and there was a shot and she fell to the floor.

  
Before Stiles could say anything Peter was pulling him down as gently as he could. "Baby, I am so sorry. I should have never left. I'm sorry." Peter was saying over and over again.

  
"I..It's o..OK. It's not your fault." Stiles choked out. Peter walked over to the other three with Stiles cradled in his arms. "Thank you Chris....thank you so much. Scott, I am taking him back to the house to get him cleaned up. You are move then welcome to come with us." Peter told him.

  
"It's OK, go with them. I need to be with my dad right now anyway. I'll call you later." Allison told him giving him a kiss goodbye.  
  
Once they were back at Stiles house, Peter laid him on the couch and went to get wash clothes and the first aid kit.

  
After about twenty mins he had him all cleaned up. "I love you Peter." Stiles whispered to him. Peter smiled at him, "I love you to honey." he replied.

  
Peter looked over at Scott, "It's nice to finally meet you. He talks so much about you." Peter tells him smiling.

  
Scott smiles back, "It's nice to meet you to. Thanks for taking such good care of him." Scott told him.

  
Peter reached in his pocket and pulled out his credit card and held it out towards Scott, "Take this and the jeep. Go get some pizza and drinks. I'm starving and he needs to eat and I'm sure your hungry to." Peter told him.

  
Scott nodded and left.

  
"I've been thinking the last few days. I think we should stay in Beacon Hills. I want to rebuild my house and my pack, or should I say OUR house and pack." Peter said smiling at Stiles.

  
Stiles' eyes lit up, "Are you serious? That would be awesome! I love that idea. But..people are going to wonder who is re-building won't they?" Stiles asked him.

  
"Yes, and I have a few ideas of my own for that. Don't you worry about it." Peter told him, gently kissing him on the forehead.  
Once Scott got back with the food they all ate. Scott decided he wanted to spend the night, he went up not long after to sleep in the guest room.

  
Peter carried Stiles to their room and laid him down, crawling in next to him and wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled his nose into Stiles neck, taking in his scent.

  
In no time at all they were both sleeping....


	13. A surprise and an ending!

_Stiles stood in a white space. There were no windows and no doors. The only thing he could make out was a woman, standing 10 or so feet from him._

  
_"Hello?" he called out. The woman started walking towards him and when she got close enough for him to see he started to cry. "Momma..." he croaked out._

  
_"Yes love, I miss you so much." She told him, wrapping her arms around him._

  
_He backed up and looked at her,"Am I dead? Because  thought Peter found me in time." he said to his mother. His mother smiled at him, "No dear, you are perfectly fine. I promise." she told him._

  
_"How am I seeing you then?" he asked her. "Your seeing me because I choose for you to. I could have come sooner and I tried but you weren't open minded enough to let me in." she told him._

  
_He smiled at her, "Well dating a werewolf opens your mind a whole bunch." he told her laughing. She laughed with him._

  
_"Honey, I am so sorry that I left you the way I did. I know it wasn't fair to you. I know that you grew up blaming yourself for my death. I want you to know that your not at fault at all. I chose to talk my own life, I was in to much pain." she told him._

  
_"I know that, and up til a few days ago I did think that but Peter talked to me and I've been thinking better. It's just with dad..." he started to say and trail off._

  
_"Honey, I know. I can not believe that he turned into the man he did. Your father was so loving and gentle and you were his world. I want you to know that, I want you to know that he loved you so much Stiles." she told him._

  
_"I know he loved me and I know he didn't mean to turn out that way. I killed him....did you know that?" Stiles asked her. "Yes, I do know that. You must not blame yourself for that either. You were protecting yourself and nothing more." she told him._

  
_"I know. It's just hard to deal with, oh and he is haunting the house. Miserable old ass..." he said with a small laugh. "I know that as well, and honey I think it would be best if you moved from that house. He won't be leaving anytime soon. His soul is to damaged and lost to move on. He will just keep terrorizing you." she told him._

  
_"I was planning on it. Peter is re-building his family home and yeah. Your not disappointed I turned out gay are you?" he suddenly asked her. She laughed, "My dear boy, of course not! I am not disappointed in you at all. You have turned into a fine young man. And I knew the Hales and what they were. I grew up in this town. Peter's wife was my best friend. They are all here in heaven with me, you be sure to pass that along to him that they are all OK and happy. Oh and Derek told me to have you tell Peter that he forgives him." His mother told him with a smile._

  
_Stiles smiled at her, "I will tell him, I promise." he told her._

  
_"There is one more thing love. The reason your father was so angry is because I had a huge stash of money that I had saved up and I wouldn't give it to him. It was meant for you. If you go into the basement and behind the old red couch there is a loose brick there. In it you will find a huge box. There is more then just money in there, but you will see." she told him with a smile._

  
_He smiled at her, "Thanks mom. I wish we could stay like this forever...I've missed your voice so much." he told her with tears in his eyes. "As I have missed yours. I have to go now, just remember that I love you so much and you can do anything in this world that you set your mind to. Don't ever let anyone tell you different. I'll always be with you sweetheart, I'll always be in your heart."She told him._

  
  
  
When Stiles woke he had tears in his eyes and was shaking. Peter wrapped his arms around him tighter, "It's OK baby, you were just having a bad dream." he told him. Stiles shot up and looked at him with a smile on his face.

  
"No, it was a great dream. Peter it was my mom she came to me in my dreams and we talked." he told Peter. Peter was smiling, "And what all did she have to say?" he asked him.

  
Stiles looked at him, "I know you think it was just a dream but, she told me that her and your wife used to be bestfriends before they both died." Stiles told him. Peter had to stop his jaw from hitting the bed, "How...I never told that to you..." he said a smile coming to his face.

  
"She also told me that your family wanted you to know that, they are in heaven and they are happy. Oh and Derek says that he forgives you." Stiles told him. Peter had tears in his eyes that quickly started to spill over. They both wrapped their arms around each other and cried. they weren't sad tears, they were both very happy.

  
All at once Stiles remembered what else his mother told him, "Come on!" he said to Peter jumping out of the bed and running downstairs.

  
Peter followed him to the basement. "Can you move that couch for me?" he asked Peter. Peter walked over and barely touching it, and it slide across the floor. Stiles knelt down and found the first loose brick. He pulled it and a few others out and sure enough behind the wall was a big black box covered in dust.

  
He looked up at Peter,"She told me that she left me money and some other things. She had hid them from my dad." he told Peter sitting down. Peter sat down next to him.

  
When Stiles opened the box, the first thing he say were stacks and stack of money with a not e on top that said, _:For my beloved son, I love you so much! There is 400k and some change in here. Use it well.:_ "Holy shit that's a lot of money!" he said to Peter smiling.

  
Peter just laughed, "You think that is a lot, wait until you see my bank account love." he told him and Stiles rolled his eyes. He took the money out and set it aside. The next thing he pulled out was a huge bag full of hand written letter, all addressed to him and signed by his mother. Underneath that, there were 5 VHS tapes and the all the titles said _:Baby Stiles:_

  
At the very bottom of the box there was a huge photo of him and his mother sitting together in a pile of leaves, laughing. He must have been 4 years old. There was a note attached to that as well. _:Stiles, I know that you are to young to understand right now with what is happening to me. I want you to know that I love you more then my own life. I wish that I could watch you grow up and get married and start a family. I will always be here watching over you, even if you can't see me yourself. The VHS tapes in here are moslty me and you. Your dad was always taping. I hope all this stayed safe and it is you reading this right now. I love you so much baby. Love Mommy.:_

  
There were tears streaming down his face by the time he got to the end of the note. Peter put all the things back in the box.

"How about we go wake Scott up and make some breakfast, and then afterwards when can sit around and watch those tapes.

What do you say?" he asked Stiles.

  
Stiles looked up and smiled, "I would love that." he told him, planting a kiss on his lips.

  
  
The days to follow were very hectic. Chris and Peter came up with the Idea to have him go back down to the cellar where Kates dead body still laid. They would leave him there with the gun she was shot with. There was a note placed in her back pocket that stated she had infact burned down the Hales house and killing them all and she had kille Derek and kidnapped Peter to do the same and then she was going to kill herself.

  
They had dressed Peter in a hospital gown and attached the electric pads to his sides and chained only one arms up so it would be believeable that he could grab her gun and shoot her. After everything was put into place, Chris stopped at a payphone right out side the building and called the poilce, saying that he heard a man screaming for help somewhere in the building and hung up.

  
After that, they went back to Chris' house and waited for it to come across the news. Four hours later on the evening news they saw what they have been waiting for.

  
_:There is breaking news coming into the Beacon Hills news room. Peter Hale, the comatose person who was reported missing has been found alive. They found the man chained in a abandoned building with a woman by the name of Kate Argent. A note found on the woman stated that she was the one who burned down the Hale house 6 years ago and she came back to finish what she started. It seemed after she finished her job she was going to kill herself. The note also stated that she had murdered the younger Hale,Derek. His body however has not been found. The mircle of this story is that when police found Mr. Hale he was indeed awake. It turns out that she had electricuted him and it had brought him out of his a coma. Folks this is truely a mircle. We are hoping at some point to get a statement from Mr. hale himself, once he is out of the hospital. We will keep you updated as more news is brought to us:_

  
They had kept Peter in the hospital for another week, just to make sure he would be alright. While in there he had done an interview with the news teams, in which he stated he planned on re-building his family home and starting his life over again.

This is where his family grew up and he loved it here.

  
It took all of six months to build the new Hale estate. Once it was finished him and Stiles had moved in. It was a pretty big house, but they needed it. Almost everynight, the new pack members would spend the night. Scott was the first one to be changed, he had asked Peter a few weeks after he had gotten out of the hospital. Of course Peter had agreed. The others were people he went to school with. He knew of them but now they were pretty much like a giant family and it was amazing. Stiles and Peter felt amazing, getting to have a huge family again.

  
Every Sunday evening Stiles, Peter, Scott, Isacc, Boyd, Erica, Lydia and Jackson would all come to the house for family dinner.

  
After Stiles had turned 18 he finally decided that he was ready to be changed. When an Alpha changed his mate, whether it be male or female the body readyed it self to bare children.

So not even a month after the change Stiles was pregnant.

  
Not having a care in the world and having the family they both had always wanted, Peter and Stiles lived happily ever after!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
